The Lion King Three: The loner
by Bambi-littledeer07
Summary: An injured lioness shows up in the pridelands carrying a cub. With the help of the pride she is taken to pride rock, but does not make it. NOw her cub wants revenge, but how?
1. chapter 1 and 2

Disclaimer: Nearu, Kita, Howler, Tiaru, and Miku are mine.  
  
Authors note: Both of the lion king movies are my favorite movies of all time. For a while I have been thinking about writing a third one, so here goes. I will try my best to keep the characters themselves but no guarantees.  
  
Background: A lone and injured lioness appears in the pride lands. With her is a young cub named Kita. Nala rescues the lioness and cub and with the help of the pride takes them back to pride rock. But the lioness is so badly injured that she does not make it and must leave Kiara to care for Kita. But as Kita grows older she wants revenge. Her mother died for no reason and she plans to avenge her. Now she is on a journey she will never forget, along with Kiara's son Miku and outlander Vitani's son Tiaru. (Pay close attention to Tiaru, for he plays a key part in this, oops did I say too much?)  
  
Chapter one: A lone lioness and cub  
Across the pride lands, traveling slowly, was a lioness. She traveled slowly, limping slightly. In her mouth was a young cub, barely two weeks old. There was a deep gash in her shoulder, and her paw was bent with the claws sticking out. She could no longer retract them.  
Not far ahead she saw a huge rock. The smell of lions was thick in the air. She knew she had stumbled upon a pride. She only hoped they would welcome her.  
At the top of the rock an older lioness appeared. She looked around the pride lands, and spotting the injured lioness, gasped and climbed off the rock. She then ran towards the lioness. But her approach was not aggressive, nor was it in anger. It was worry.  
"Are you alright?" The lioness asked. "My name is Nala, let me help you." Nala, the older lioness said. The injured lioness sighed gratefully and set her cub down. "I need to rest for a while." She sank to the ground. "The sun will set soon. It's not safe out here at night." Nala said. "The lionesses will return from the hunt soon, we will take you back to Pride rock and help you." Nala urged. "My name is Nearu." The injured lioness said. She licked her cub tentatively.  
Nala looked over her shoulder and saw one of the lionesses walking towards her. "I'll be back." She promised and raced to the other lioness. "Assemble the lionesses, we have an injured lioness that desperately needs help." Nala said. The lioness nodded and ran back.  
Nala calmly walked back to Nearu and lay beside her. Already the sun was starting to go down. The clouds were turning colors and animals were settling down. But Nala knew that the hyenas would be out soon. If they found Nearu and her cub they would surely finish them off.  
Within minutes more lionesses were there. Nearu picked up her cub and with help from the lionesses, walked to Pride rock.  
Nala went ahead and into the cave. She emerged with two males at her side. "What do we have here?" Simba, Nala's mate asked. "She's injured Simba, and she has a cub, she needs help." The other male, Kovu, looked back into the cave. 'Where are you from?" He asked interestedly. "She can explain later, let's get her some water and food. And someone find Rafiki." Simba said as they guided Nearu into the cave.  
"We will." Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog offered. "Go!" Simba said and Timon and Pumbaa bolted off in search of the wise old baboon.  
  
Inside the cave was yet another lioness. She was honey colored with a young cub nestled up to her side. "What's going on?" she asked. Kovu walked up and explained. Kiara nestled her cub and looked over at Nearu. "Do you want me to watch your cub for you while they help?" She asked. Nearu sighed. "I would appreciate it." Kovu picked the young cub up gently and carried it over to where Kiara lay. Kiara nestled the cub up beside her own licked her.  
"We found Rafiki." Came Timon's voice at the entrance of the cave. "Shh." Rafiki said as he walked over. "What has happened?" He asked.  
  
Chapter two: Nearu's story  
  
"I'm a loner, but I used to be part of a pride." Nearu started. "Which one?" Kovu asked. "Howler's pride." Everyone gasped at the name. "Howler took over when I was still young. Those who opposed him were killed. He also killed all cubs that were not his. Except for my brother and me. He liked our mother a lot and didn't kill us because he didn't want to disappoint her. But my brother never liked him and when he was old enough he tried to take over." Nearu shook her head, which made her wince in pain. "He didn't' make it." She sighed heavily. "After that I couldn't take it anymore. I left, became a loner. My best friend came with me," she nodded over to Kiara. "That's his cub." She said.  
"Starvation did him in though. When I had Kita I knew I needed a pride. Since Howler was the only pride I knew, so I had to go back. But Howler wouldn't accept me. He said I had left because I hated him. I would pay, he said. My mother fought him off me and tried to hold him back while I ran for it. I grabbed Kita and ran." Nearu took a deep breath then passed out.  
"She's been through the mill." Rafiki tsked. He did what he could for her and said all they could do was wait.  
The next morning Nearu seemed better. "There's more to the story." She said. "Rest, then tell." Rafiki said. Nearu shook her head. "I'm fine." She insisted. "Besides, you must know this bit or." But she never finished her sentence. She couldn't think of anything to say. All she knew was that they needed to know the rest of the story. Nearu took Rafiki's advice and rested. But as each day passed, she only got weaker. After about a week, she knew she wasn't going to make it. She had Kita nestled up to her. She gave the cub a bath then looked around at the pride around her.  
"Howler told me he'd find me. That he'd finish me off. He also said that he'd finish Kita off to." She shook her head. "I'm already finished." She sighed. Kiara looked up. Over the week she and Nearu had become good friends. "No that's not true. You're going to make it." She insisted. Nearu shook her head. "No Kiara, I can feel it." She looked up into Kiara's almond colored eyes. "Watch over young Kita for me Kiara. Some day Howler will come for her, protect her for me." With tears in her eyes Kiara said, "We'll protect her Nearu." Nearu smiled and lay her head down. "Raise her to be all that she can be. I know she'll never be a queen, but raise her to her full potential is all I ask." Kiara nodded. "I will." She said. "Watch her, beware of Howler." And with that Nearu faded. 


	2. Growing up

Background on Howler: Howler is Saurabi (I'm not sure how to spell her name so if I spelled it wrong please let me know.) 'S brother. (Get it; in tlk 1 zazu says, "There's one in every family") anyway, he was also Scar's best friend growing up. They became "blood" brothers by cutting themselves and exchanging blood (thus giving both of them scars around their eyes) When they grew older Scar stayed in the pride lands plotting to overthrow Mufasa while Howler went off to find his own pride. (That about sums it up, if you want more info, just ask ok? Thanks!)  
  
Chapter 3: Growing up  
  
The sun had already risen in the sky. The colors were blended beautifully that warm spring morning. A sea of red, pink and purplish blue painted the sky as Kiara led the cubs to the tip of pride rock. She smiled down at them. "Take a look, this is our kingdom." She said. Kita, the young cub of Nearu's, walked up first. "Wow." She said as she took in all there was to see. Miku, Kiara's son, walked up and stood there, speechless. This would be their first day to see the pride lands.  
Kiara turned and led them down off of pride rock. She led them to the watering hole first. Kita bounded up to it and stared at her reflection. She had never seen herself before so she stared at it at first. Then she got so close to it that her nose touched it and the reflection shattered on the waves. Kita jumped back and wiped her nose with her paw. Kiara laughed. "It is only your reflection Kita." Kita shook herself and went back to stare at her reflection.  
She was a beautiful young lioness. Different than any other lioness for sure. She was a beautiful rusty chocolate color with almond eyes and a black tuft of hair on her head. Her muzzle was a light tan color as were her underbelly and paws. She smiled at her reflection then pawed at it and watched the waves ripple and make it go away. Then she watched her reflection return and continued this process for a few minutes.  
Miku was also intrigued by his reflection. He was more the honey color of his mother, but he had his father's eyes and a dark tuft of hair on his head. He growled at his reflection, crouched down, and then pounced on it. Kiara laughed. Kita stepped back and shook. "Hey!" she yelled. "You got me wet!" Miku laughed and using his paw he swatted more water at her. Kita growled and pounced on him. They rolled in the water.  
"Kiara!" Kiara looked up and saw Vitani, the lean used to be outlander coming her way. Walking along beside her was her own young cub, Tiaru. Tiaru was a dark chocolate color, so dark that at a distance he appeared black. He, like Kita, had a black tuft of hair on his head, however his and Miku's were bigger than hers because they were males.  
Kita and Miku had met Tiaru in the cave, though they had been urged to play together, they had never really gotten along. "Basking in the sun?" Vitani asked. Kiara nodded. "It's a beautiful day." She said. Vitani nodded. Tiaru walked up to the watering hole, crouched down and drank. This was not his first time out of the cave. "What are you doing here?" Miku asked. Tiaru looked up and smirked. "I was just going to ask you the same thing." He replied casually. "This is our first day out. Kiara brought us here." Kita said, stepping in front of Miku, she was the braver of the two.  
Tiaru laughed. "That's right, I forgot. You two are still babies." Kita growled. "We are not!" Tiaru shrugged. "Whatever." He walked back to his mom. "I'm going." He said. "No you're not Tiaru." Vitani said. "But mom!" "I said you're staying." Vitani growled. Tiaru frowned angrily. "I hate to do this Vitani, but there's still lots to show the cubs." Vitani nodded understandingly. "Go on, we'll see you later." Kiara looked towards Kita and Miku. "Come on you two, let's go."  
Kita and Miku walked out of the water and followed Kiara. Kita held herself proudly and walked with a spring in her step. Miku gave Tiaru a hateful look before following his mother and Kita.  
Kiara showed them all the best hunting spots. The place where she and Kovu first met, although they weren't aloud to go there because the territory had been taken up by a different pride. She showed them some good hiding places as well as places not to go. By the end of the day the cubs were tired and ready to sleep. They crashed almost as soon as they found their resting spots and closed their eyes. Kiara lay down beside Kovu and closed her eyes. It had been a long, yet fun day. 


	3. Tiaru's mission

(So all of you know, this is a two-part story. From chapters 1 to 7 is Part 1 the beginning. I won't say the second part because it will give it away, hehehe..)  
  
Chapter 4: Tiaru's mission (I promise I'll try and make the chapters longer, this one will be longer that I promise!)  
  
Kita stared at her reflection in the shallow waters. She was over a year old now and today was she and Miku's first hunt. She sighed and licked her paw. She and Miku would be hunting together, which in a way she regretted. Miku had had the misfortune of being blessed with his mother's loudness when she was hunting. But Kita would not let that get her down. To her Miku was her brother, and family sticks together.  
She heard rustling in the grass behind her, followed by loud breathing. She smiled; Miku was trying to sneak up on her. Softly to herself she counted, "three, two, one." Miku pounced. Kita ducked and them laughed as Miku flipped and landed on his back in the water. "Nice try Miku, maybe next time." Kita got to her feet. Miku turned, got up and shook, sending little sprinklets of water and mud everywhere. "Hey! Watch it!" Miku laughed and pounced again. Kita jumped back. "You're gonna have to be more quiet if we're going to hunt together." Kita said. Miku smiled. "Let me guess, I was breathing to hard again?" He said, his voice had matured. It was deeper, more profound now than it had been. Kita shook her head. "Yes." She replied.  
Kita looked up; the sun was rising. "Time to go." She said and bounded off in the direction of pride rock. With some hesitation Miku followed her. Kita trotted around to the back of the rock and climbed in. Her fur got ruffled. She licked the spots to try and make them stay down. Kiara came up to her and helped. Miku looked himself over. He was still sort of wet, but he had gotten most of the mud off. Kiara looked at him. "Oh my Miku; playing in the water again were we?" She walked over to him and tried to make him look a little better. "You two will do fine." She said. She purred as she rubbed cheeks with both of them. She then walked out of the cave.  
Kita took a deep breath, let it out. "You're to go first." She said. Miku sucked in a breath, released. He then walked on, Kita following. The sun was bright and warm on their faces. They passed the wise old baboon, Rafiki, who smiled and bowed before them. Kita felt strange. She was not royal in any way and she knew it.  
The lionesses had gathered and were in two straight lines, complimenting Kita and Miku as they walked by. "Look at how muscular you are now Miku." One said. "You just get bigger every day." Another said. Kita smiled politely and said thank you. Miku and Kita stopped in front of Kiara and Kovu. Kovu rubbed heads with his son. "Good luck." He said. He turned to Kita. He rubbed under her chin with his head. "You'll do fine." He said. Kiara smiled. "Be careful." She said. Miku and Kita nodded and then bounded off. The hunt was on.  
  
Kita knew all the places where the best prey liked to be. She knew every grassy, mossy spot in the plains. She led Miku to place where antelope grazed peacefully. There was a big rock formation overlooking the herd. Kita would climb this and pounce on one from above. Miku would scare them in the direction of the rock, giving Kita the perfect chance to catch one.  
Kita crawled towards the rock; she stayed low, hidden in the tall grasses. She was almost to the rock when she heard Miku sneeze. The antelope's ears raised and they took off. "No!" Cried Kita. They were headed right for her! She ran, jumped and clambered up the rock, out of the way, just in time. The antelope thundered past. Kita climbed down. They would have to try something else. Miku walked up to her with his head held down. "It's not your fault." Kita said. Miku sighed and sat down. "Now what." He said, but it wasn't really a question, more like a statement. "Now we go find another herd. They're not the only herd in the pride lands trust me." Kita said, nudging Miku to his feet.  
They found a herd of wildebeest dozing in the hot sun. The plan was similar. Miku would scare the herd towards Kita and she would bring one down. Again Miku sent the herd off before Kita was ready. This time the herd went away from Kita. Kita ran after them, but it was to late once again. They were already gone.  
Kita sighed. She would try one last time before giving in. They found a herd of zebra cooling off by the watering hole. Kita purred softly to herself. This time nothing would go wrong. Miku would scare them right to her and she would bring one down. Zebra were their favorite meal, nothing could go wrong.  
But the zebra had smelled the lions and Miku had gotten close enough to scare them. They stampeded. Kita was in the middle of their way. Knowing she wasn't' going to get one without getting trampled she ran for it. Zebra were fast, as she was finding out. She curved around and ran for the back of pride rock. She squeezed through the narrow hole and collapsed inside the cave.  
Within a few minutes Miku arrived. He was tired, exhausted more like. "Are you ok?" He asked Kita. Kita sighed. "Fine." She was frustrated. She hadn't expected her first hunt to go so badly. "I'm sorry if I ruined it." Miku said. Kita shook her head. "It was just a bad day, that's all." She refused to blame Miku. It was not his fault he was loud. Things happen and bad days were part of it. But their first hunt was over and done with.  
  
Miles away, walking slowly, was Tiaru. He to had grown. His body was muscular; his shoulders were one big mass of muscle. His mane was starting to grow in more and more, and his dark chocolate coloring was getting darker. Soon he would be so close to black that it would be hard to tell the difference.  
He was somewhere in the outlands, which now belonged to the pride known as the Kilimanjaro pride, due to their closeness to the Kilimanjaro mountain. The pride payed him no heed, for they were miles away. And the fact that there was no scent told Tiaru that they did not come to the outlands very often. So to him, the outlands were known as a no-mans land. Or in this case no-lions land.  
He stopped and sniffed. There was a borderline here. A border between the Kilimanjaro pride and another pride. He read the scents like a book. They clearly said that this was Kilimanjaro property and not to come any further. He stepped over the border and pressed on.  
Unlike the outlands, this territory had lion scent everywhere. It was nowhere near being abandoned. He must be careful, very careful for he sensed that a very powerful lion was in control of this kingdom and if he wasn't careful, he could wind up dead.  
Tiaru stopped at a small puddle of water and stared at his reflection. He had green blue eyes and a tan muzzle. He lapped at the water and watched as the waves shattered his reflection. He saw a large rock formation to his left and walked over to it. He climbed up to the top and from there peeked over and looked down at the pride assembled below him.  
It was much like his own pride, except that the lead male was much larger than Kovu or Simba. He was the color of Kovu, but he was more muscular like Tiaru. He had a long shaggy mane and when he turned around Tiaru noticed that he had a car over his right eye. Without meaning to Tiaru began to eavesdrop.  
"But Howler you mustn't! You don't even know where the pair is!" One lioness said. So that's Howler, thought Tiaru. "Or if Nearu is alive!" another lioness argued. Howler shook his head, "I don't care, it's been over a year, no one who've opposed me lives, that's the law and all of you know it." Howler said. His voice was deep, very deep. Tiaru purred in satisfaction. Nearu was Kita's mother, he remembered the adults talking about her and how he killed her and planned on killing Kita. He smiled. He had heard enough to form a plan.  
That night he climbed down off of the rocks and hid behind a tree. Howler came into view and drank from the puddle. Tiaru purred softly to announce his presence. Howler looked up. "Show yourself." He said. Tiaru calmly walked out of the darkness. "Who are you and what do you want?" Howler said, crouching down slightly. "Relax, I think I can offer you a service." Tiaru said. Howler crouched lower. "What kind of service?" he asked. Tiaru examined his paw. "Nearu is dead, she's been dead." He said. Howler raised up a bit. "Go on." He said. "Her daughter, whose name is Kita, is still alive and thriving." Tiaru looked into Howler's cold dark eyes. "I will bring her to you if you like." He offered. Howler's tail twitched as he thought. "What's the catch?" He asked.  
"No catch. It'll be for fun. I mean you do want her dead do you not?" He asked. Howler rose all the way up and sat down. "Bring her to me alive. Let me know when she is here." He said. Tiaru smiled. "You've got yourself a deal."  
  
Kita tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. She had been having the same nightmare for days. It always started off with the sound of roaring and growling, the scratch of claws on innocent flesh then almost as if it were real she'd feel strong jaws around her middle and then the she would be carried away. Then suddenly the lion carrying her would trip and she would fall and with that she woke up feeling hot and sweaty and almost as if she really had fallen.  
Kita looked at the lions around her. Miku was sleeping peacefully near her and Kiara and Kovu were nestled up close to each other on the opposite side of her. She sighed and slowly, quietly got to her feet. She crept out of the cave and down off of pride rock. She looked back at the cave and then walked to the watering hole. What had seemed like a long walk when she was a cub, now seemed like two feet. She stared at her reflection then drank.  
The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she knew she was being watched. She looked up. "Show yourself." She said. She looked across the watering hole and there in the murky waters stood Tiaru, holding himself proudly. Kita growled low in her throat. "Nice greeting, but it's not very aggressive." Tiaru said calmly. He looked up at the moon and then back at her. Kita wondered what he was up to. He had been gone almost a week. He hadn't told anyone he was leaving, but it came as no surprise to anyone, including Vitani.  
"Why'd you leave, if only to come back?" Kita asked. Tiaru looked down at his reflection, and then shattered it by walking. He slowly made his way around to her side of the watering hole. He thought for a minute then said, "No food, one lion to hunt food is no good if there isn't food right? And I came back to talk to you." He smiled evilly. Kita took a step back. "What?" she said. Tiaru smiled again. "Do you remember your mother?" He asked. He was close to her now. She stepped back again. "A little why?"  
Tiaru looked at his muddy paw as he answered, "If I were in your situation, you know, having known my mother and knowing that she was killed for no good reason." He paused and waited to see if he had sparked her curiosity. "If you have a point get to it." Kita growled. He looked up into her eyes, his own glowing from the light of the moon. "I'd want revenge." Kita shook her head. "Yeah? Well that's the difference between you and I. I don't need revenge." She turned and started to walk away.  
Tiaru bounded in front of her, blocking her path. "What if you had a cub and someone killed you just because you didn't like them, leaving your cub motherless, wouldn't you want your cub to avenge you?" He asked. Kita thought a moment, but couldn't come up with an answer. Tiaru took silence for a yes. "Your mother would've wanted you to avenge her." Kita looked straight into Tiaru's eyes. "No she wouldn't have." She said and then walked off. "Howler is going to kill you anyway. He promised your mother that." Tiaru said. Kita stopped with her paw held in midair.  
"I can help train you." Tiaru said. Kita thought it over while her anger built. This information she had not known. Tiaru's offer sounded good to her, but wait, "Why do you want to help me?" She said turning around to face him again. Tiaru shrugged. "Nothing better to do, besides I figured I'd turn a new leaf, try something new." He replied. Kita was still suspicious but decided just to go along with it. "Alright, we can start at after the sun rises, if I'm going to train, I need to have a good night's sleep."  
  
(Long enough? Please r/r I will have chapter 5 up a.s.a.p! And Sarah please don't resort to fictionally created lions for boyfriends ok? Thanks!) 


	4. Chap 5 Kita's Training

Chapter 5: Kita's training  
  
Kita rolled in her sleep. She was having that same nightmare again. She felt hot and sweaty. This nightmare was a bit different. This time she could see the fight. See as Howler's massive paw gripped Nearu's shoulder, then see his claws ripping through the delicate flesh. Then suddenly something was pushing on her and growling. She opened her eyes to see dark green eyes staring at her. She screamed and rolled over. "Kita it's me, knock it off." Tiaru's gruff voice came from near her. Breathing hard Kita realized she was awake and that it was only Tiaru who had been nudging her.  
"Come on, if we're going to train, we need to start soon." Tiaru said. Kita sighed then got to her feet and followed him out of the cave. "What were you dreaming about anyway? You were shaking all over." Tiaru remarked. "Nothing." Kita lied. Tiaru growled to himself as he led her to the watering hole. "What are we doing here?" Kita asked. "We're going to strengthen you're muscles. Swim to the other side, rest a minute then swim back." Tiaru ordered. Kita yawned then splashed into the water.  
The water sprayed six feet into the air as Kita ran into the water. Her muscles labored and soon she was swimming in the water. She swam across until she felt sand beneath her feet. She then walked until she was knee deep in the water and rested.  
"Hurry up we don't have all day." Tiaru said. "Says who?" Kita whispered under her breath. She turned and swam back. "Good, let's go. Now we'll check your tracking skills." He said. Kita sighed. Already she could tell she wasn't going to enjoy this. "What do I need tracking skills for anyway?" Kita asked. "The element of surprise." Tiaru replied. Kita stopped, then shook her head and followed him again.  
"You wait here, close your eyes and ears while I go find a place to hide. We'll play a sort of hide and seek tracking game." Tiaru said, swinging his paw as he did it. (Think of scar when he said, "you know a sort of 'father/son' thing") Kita rolled her eyes and then turned around and laid down. She covered her ears with her paws and closed her eyes. Kita decided to wait about a minute or two to let Tiaru get a good head start before going to find him.  
After a few minutes Kita got to her feet and turned back around. She sighed and followed Tiaru's scent to a tall rock. He had jumped here, she found. She climbed up the rock. Kita shook her head. She had to figure out a way to put some fun into this.  
Kita bounded off the rock and continued to follow his scent. She walked along slowly, taking her time. Tiaru could wait. She sniffed. He had gone through a puddle. Kita walked around it and continued on. She walked on, following his scent, finding places where he thought he'd fool her but didn't until she looked up. About half a mile up ahead she saw a tree. A big tree with long, yet relatively low branches. She sighed. Tiaru waited there. She crouched low and crept towards him. She knew she was hidden the grasses.  
When she was about five feet away she realized that Tiaru was asleep on one of the lower branches. She laughed to herself. Kita climbed up onto one of the branches on the other side and then circled around to Tiaru's side of the tree. She sat on a branch just above him and thought a moment. Tiaru stirred and then rolled a bit. Kita smiled. He was on the edge of the branch now.  
Gripping the branch firmly with her claws she leaned over and when she was right above him she said "Boo!" Tiaru awoke with a start and with a quick gasp fell of the branch, still gripping part of it with his front paw. Kita couldn't help herself; she burst into laughter. Tiaru looked up at her and glared. "It's not funny." He said. He let go of the branch and shook himself thoroughly. "Let's move on." He said gruffly. Kita laughed as she jumped off. She smiled. She ran and tagged Tiaru saying, "Tag, you're it!" and ran off, laughing as she did so.  
Tiaru pinned his ears flat against his head. "This is no time for games!" He yelled. Kita turned and faced him, smiling still. "Aw you just don't know how to have fun. Besides, I bet you couldn't catch me even if you tried." Tiaru looked tooken aback. "What?" He said. "If I can catch a Zebra I can catch you." He said. Kita smiled, got real close to him, "So prove it." She then turned and ran. With a roar Tiaru ran after her. (by the way if this were a movie there probably would be a song here.) Kita smiled. She zigged and zagged knowing that by doing this it would be harder for Tiaru to catch her. She knew that antelope and Zebra and other prey would zig and zag when they were chased. It was a way to tire the pursuer out.  
Finally when Tiaru was a bit behind Kita turned and Tiaru pounced. They toppled over and Tiaru ended up pinning her. "Ha!" He said with a smile. Kita smiled. "Alright." She said. "You win." Tiaru smiled. He got off of her and sighed. "We'll resume your training tomorrow. I'm to tired to do anything else today." He admitted. Kita laughed. "That was fun." She said. She turned and started off towards pride rock. Tiaru watched her go and his stomach twitched. He started to smile after her but quickly caught himself. There was no way he was going to get feelings for her. He had promised Howler he would bring her to him. And he would keep that promise, no matter what.  
  
(Ok I really don't like this chapter so I might change it ok? Thanks for r/ring it. Hope you like it!) 


	5. Chapter 6: The Journey

(OK everyone, pay close attention to this chapter, it's the last one before the big fight... and remember keep an eye on Tiaru..)  
  
Chapter 6: the Journey  
  
"So tell me again why you and Tiaru are spending so much time together?" Miku asked. He had been watching Kita and Tiaru for a while and finally got the courage to ask Kita about it. "I never told you in the first place." Kita said, licking her paw. "Ok so tell me now then." Miku urged. Kita sighed. "He's only training me." She said. "For what?" Kita got up and walked off, Miku trailing her. "I'm going to get Howler." "What!?" Miku squealed. "Calm down, that's why Tiaru is training me. Because I'm not strong enough to take Howler on right now." Kita shook her head and sighed. "Kita!" Miku said. "What?" Kita asked. "Well, you're a female, and well Howler's a male." "Your point?" Kita asked. "Your mother died because she was fighting Howler, and she was older than you are!" Miku replied.  
Kita pushed her ears back and looked at Miku. Miku sighed then rubbed his head under her chin. "I'm sorry, I just don't think you should be fighting him is all." Kita sighed. "You don't need to worry about me. Tiaru will be with me, if anything goes wrong he'll help me out." Kita said, taking her turn to rub her head under Miku's chin.  
In the bushes Tiaru crouched, listening intently to their conversation. In his heart he wanted to help her, but he couldn't. He was not to be there when the fight happened. He watched them a bit longer before crawling silently away.  
  
Tiaru paced back and forth in front of the cave. Everyone in there was asleep. Tonight was the night. They had to leave tonight. He growled to himself. How could he? Those stupid little games he had allowed her to play after their sessions. How could he allow this to happen? Tiaru growled to himself.  
He stopped and looked into the cave. He let out a sigh, acting as if he were letting out all his troubles. Tiaru walked into the cave, to where Kita lay. He looked around and made sure everyone else was asleep. He pushed at Kita's shoulder. She mumbled something and rolled over. Without realizing it, he smiled and admired her. She moved her paw and murmured again, bringing Tiaru to his senses. He growled and nudged her harder. "Kita!" He said sharply. Kita yawned and slowly, very slowly got up. "What?" she said, rubbing her eyes with her paw. "Come on, tonight's the night." He turned and started to walk off. Kita yawned and said, "the night for what?" Tiaru turned and whispered, "You're ready, we're leaving."  
  
Kita awoke almost immediately. "What?" she said. "Shh!" Tiaru said. "Come on, enough playing around, let's go!" Kita sighed then followed Tiaru as he led the way out of the cave.  
"You really think I'm ready?" she asked. Tiaru rolled his eyes. "Why else would I wake you up in the middle of the night and say let's go?" He said sharply. Kita looked hurt. "What's wrong?" She walked up beside him, rubbed shoulders with him. He growled and put distance between them. "No more mushy stuff. If you're going to fight Howler and win, you're going to have to be tough." He growled. Kita put her head down and followed along behind him.  
Tiaru sighed heavily. It felt wrong. He was leading her to her death. How could he? How could he do this? When he looked back Kita was carrying herself proudly again. The hurt look was gone, only to be replaced by a hard edge Tiaru had never seen on her before. The new look only made him feel worse, for he had created this look. Created this new version of Kita.  
They entered the outlands. Tiaru sighed and looked around. He didn't sense the presence of the kiliminjaro pride, but he knew that meant nothing. They could be around, although he highly doubted it. Tiaru stopped for a moment and looked back at the pride lands he was leaving. He would return, only when he did, it would be without Kita.  
  
In the distance, crouching low in order to stay hidden, lay Miku. He had been watching Kita and Tiaru, had followed them around in secret, trying to figure out what Tiaru was up to. Now he knew and the hatred in his heart grew. He growled low in his throat. He saw Tiaru look back and he crouched even lower to the ground so that his belly now touched the soft dirt.  
He had always disliked Tiaru, always. He growled again. How could Tiaru do this? Every inch of Miku's well-muscled body twitched in anger. He couldn't stand this, he wanted to run up to Tiaru, to take him down, pin him and cut off his air. Nasty little rascal. But Miku knew better. He would stay hidden, following at a distance behind them. He would get Tiaru though. When the time was right, he would get Tiaru. Miku whispered a promise, "You'll pay, mark my words, you'll pay."  
  
A day had passed. Tiaru was now on the verge of ripping himself apart. He was overcome with emotions. Part of him knew he had to take Kita to Howler, but the other part wanted to just take her back to where she belonged. That way Kita would live and he wouldn't be overcome with guilt.  
"Maybe we shouldn't do this." He said finally. "Why not?" Kita asked. "You said I was ready." She said. "Yeah well maybe I was wrong." Tiaru said irritably. "Don't even, you wouldn't have dragged me all this way if you didn't think I was ready." Kita argued. The argument ended there and they pressed on. Kita had her mind set. And nothing Tiaru said would change it.  
  
(Ok end of chapter.like, dislike? If you think I shud write more b4 typing the last one let me know ok? Other than that I'll have chapter 7 up soon.) 


	6. Chap 7 the battle

(Hey guess what! This is the last chapter! Well at least the last chapter before part 2.. Don't ask, you'll find out soon enough!)  
  
Chapter 7: The Battle  
  
Night fell around them. The sky turned a deep purple and mixed with the other sky colors of pink and blue and yellow. The animals around them yawned and found their resting places for the night. Above them, the moon started to show as the sun fell lower in the western sky. (It does fall in the west right? Rises in the east and falls in the west?)  
Kita yawned and drank from the cool stillness of the puddle. The same puddle that Howler and Tiaru had drunken from. Tiaru looked down at her, waited while she finished before saying, "Come on, we'll rest on this rock for tonight." Kita yawned again then followed him up the rock formation. Kita lay down and closed her eyes. "The fight will happen tomorrow." Tiaru whispered. Kita murmured to let him know she heard. She sighed and within a few minutes she was fast asleep.  
Tiaru sighed deeply. He walked to the edge of the rock and peered over. Most of Howler's pride was sleeping. Only a few lionesses and him were awake. Tiaru took a deep breath, and then let it out. He turned and looked down at Kita. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He rubbed his cheek against hers for what he knew would be the last time.  
To stop the tears from flowing he rubbed his face with his paw. He then climbed off of the rock and down to the puddle. He purred loudly and gave a little hoot of a roar to announce his presence. Howler came around the rock formation, growling low in his throat. When he saw Tiaru he perked up a bit. His eyes took on a malicious glint. "Is she here?" He asked. His voice was full of excitement. Tiaru forced a smile. "Yes." He replied. "Great, where?" "Up there, sleeping." Tiaru nearly choked on the words. Howler glared at him. "What's the matter?" He asked. Tiaru coughed. "Nothing just ate something bad I guess." He said. Howler smiled and looked up towards where Kita lay sleeping, unsuspecting. "Revenge will be sweet." Howler paused, the smirked, "I'll let her have one more night, in the morning I feast."  
  
Miku rolled in his sleep. Something poked him in the side and he awoke with a pained gasp. He growled and crouched, but seeing as it was only a twig, relaxed. He sat down and bathed himself. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He crouched low and looked around. There, walking slowly through the short-cropped grass was Tiaru. His head hung low and he sort of dragged his feet.  
Miku growled low in his throat and waited. When Tiaru was almost directly in front of him he pounced. Tiaru gasped as Miku tumbled over top of him. Miku and Tiaru rolled a few feet before Miku turned regained his balance and got back into a crouching position. "How dare you." He hissed.  
It took Tiaru a few minutes for him to register exactly what Miku meant. "What?" He asked. "How dare you!" Miku yelled. He pounced again, letting his anger out. He pinned Tiaru. Tiaru growled and threw him off. Miku hit the ground and rolled. He lay still for a few seconds. He got up and shook himself thoroughly. "How could you do this?" Miku asked. The hair from the back of Tiaru's neck down to right in-between his shoulders stood straight up. It gave him a menacing look. Made him look bigger, meaner. "I'm going home. I don't have to answer your questions." Tiaru said. He began to walk forward again. Miku blocked his path. "You don't have a home anymore." He said.  
"What?" Tiaru asked. "You heard me! You gave it up when you led Kita to her death! As future king I have the right to exile you! You are not aloud in the pride lands anymore." Miku replied. Now the hair from his neck to his shoulders stood up. To her death. the words echoed in Tiaru's mind. "NO! She's not dead, not yet!" He yelled. "And how am I supposed to believe you?" Miku demanded. "If we hurry we can help her!" Miku looked taken aback. "You brought her to her death, now you're trying to bring me to mine! Well I'm not falling for it!" Miku yelled back. He turned and ran off. Tiaru roared and ran after him. He pounced and toppled over with Miku until he had him pinned. "Look you little punk! When I first made the deal with Howler I was real into it. I didn't care about Kita. Now I do, I love her. And I want to help her, but the only way I can do that is if you help her with me. Kita won't be able to defeat Howler on her own. She needs us. Both of us. One of us will be able to do nothing. But if we both help then we may just have a chance of defeating Howler got it?"  
Miku gulped. His courage had faltered now that Tiaru had him pinned. Miku looked up into Tiaru's dark green eyes. "Fine." He said. "But I'm only doing this for Kita. If you're lying, you'll pay!" Tiaru let him up. "I'm not lying. I love her." He sighed. The sun was starting to rise. Tiaru gasped. In the morning I feast.He turned, his eyes wide. "Come on, before we're to late!" he yelled as he ran as fast as he could back towards Kita. "Wait up!" Miku yelled. Together they ran faster than either ever had before. For they were racing to save a life. Kita's life.  
  
Kita rolled over a few times. When she hit the edge of the rock she stopped and opened her eyes. She was on her back and the world around her seemed upside down. Kita flipped over and yawned. She then looked around. Where was Tiaru? "Tiaru?" she said softly. "Tiaru where are you?" She looked around again. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up.  
"Tiaru is not here." A strange, deep voice said. She turned and there, about five feet away, stood Howler. She crouched. "Who are you?" She demanded. Howler smiled. "You must not remember me huh? Of course you were only about as big as my paw, perhaps smaller." He said looking at his paw. Kita gasped as she realized whom it was. "No." she said. Howler smiled. "Revenge will be sweet." He said. "The only revenge to be had here is mine!" Kita shouted. "You killed my mom, now you're the one who's gonna pay!" She yelled.  
"I'm afraid you are mistaken! Your mother left, no one who opposes me lives!" Howler said. "I didn't do anything to you! And neither did my mom!" Howler growled. "You are your mothers daughter, she had the nerve to bring you to my pride. Neither of you shall live!" Howler yelled and the battle began. He launched himself at her with a mighty roar. Kita jumped at him to and tumbling they attacked each other. Clawing, biting anything to get the edge over the other. Kita smacked Howler in the face with her paw, leaving a fresh wound on his cheek. She was about to smack him again when out of nowhere came his paw. It hit her in the shoulder, hard. She flew through the air and hit her head on a boulder.  
She shook her head and looked up, her vision blurred. She saw a blurry vision of Howler soaring through the air towards her. She wanted to scream but found no voice. Then a black blur pounced and hit Howler, tumbling over and over away from Kita. "Kita!" Miku said, he walked up to her and rubbed heads with her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Slowly she got up. "Yeah, I-I'm alright." She replied. Miku smiled. "I'm glad." He said.  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Howler's deep voice demanded. Tiaru stood, hair up, muscles bunched and ready with his eyes blazing. "Making up for a major mistake." He said. Howler looked over and saw Kita up. He growled and ran towards. Tiaru tried to block him but was shoved out of the way. Kita looked up and together with Miku jumped and collided with him. Tiaru joined in and the four of them tumbled and roared and growled. Finally Howler roared angrily and threw both Miku and Tiaru off of him. He turned and pounced at them, trying to finish them off. "NO!" Kita yelled. She pounced and hit Howler in the side.  
They tumbled over the side of the big rock formation. Kita grabbed a ledge and screamed as Howler grabbed her shoulder. His claws slipped, slicing down. She took a hind leg and kicked him in the stomach. He let go and fell, scraping her back leg as he fell. He roared as he fell. And then, all was quiet. Kita risked a look down and saw Howler lying in the creek below.  
"Kita watch out!" Miku yelled. Part of the ledge she was holding onto crumbled and fell. She grabbed the rest of the ledge and hung on tight. Her shoulder was on fire and she was getting dizzy. "Kita hang on." Tiaru said. He was on a ledge just above her. "I can't." she said. She looked up and her vision began to get blurry again. "I'm slipping." she said.  
Her claws began to slip and she was numb from pain. Just as she was about to fall off she felt strong jaws grabbing the scruff of her neck. "Hang on." Came Tiaru's muffled voice. "Over here!" Miku said from a ledge to the left of them. Tiaru looked over. He would have to throw her and her wasn't sure if he could. "Grab for the ledge." He said, although is sounded like, "grah tho te lej." He swung his head back and threw her. She screamed and grabbed for the ledge. She slipped and Miku grabbed her. "Up here." Tiaru said. Miku was not quite as strong as Tiaru. He lifted her as high as he could and then in a muffled voice said, "Climb." Kita did and Miku pushed her up with his head. She sighed and lost consciousness. Tiaru grabbed her and pulled her the rest of the way up.  
Miku climbed back up and sighed. "That was close." He said. "Yeah." Tiaru said. He rubbed heads with Kita and licked her cheek. Miku and Tiaru slept, each beside Kita, keeping her warm and making sure she didn't lose any more blood. Toward mid-afternoon Tiaru awoke. Kita was stirring. She opened her eyes. She smiled.  
"Thanks." She said. Tiaru smiled and rubbed his head under her chin. "No problem." Miku yawned and got up. "No Mushy stuff while I'm here." He said. The three of them got up and climbed down off of the rock. "Let's go home." Miku said, looking meaningfully at Tiaru. "Actually Miku," Kita said. "I think we are home. I don't want to go back." She said. "I was born a loner, and I think that's how it should stay." "Alright. Well I'm going home. My time is coming. Promise you'll be there?" He said. "Promise." Kita replied. Miku rubbed his head under her chin as he always had done. "I'll miss you." He said. She smiled. "I'll miss you too." Tiaru sat next to Kita. Miku smiled. "Good luck you two." He said. They nodded and walked off. Miku watched them for a few minutes before turning and walking off himself. He was headed home, back to the pride lands, where he belonged.  
  
(OK what do you think? Good, bad, really bad? Lemme know a.s.a.p! Part two will be up soon! Thanks for staying with me!) 


	7. Part 2, Chapter 1: Miku's return

Part 2: Betrothed  
  
Prologue (note this is just after Nearu's death.): the lion's stood, gathered around the now limp form of Nearu. Kiara had her ears back in sadness. She licked her young cub then got to her feet and gently took Nearu's young cub Kita in her mouth and carried her back to her resting spot. There she laid the cub up against her side, beside her own cub Miku. In her mind the words "I know she'll never be queen." repeated themselves. Nearu had said those words. Kiara looked up at the sad faces around her. Kovu, her mate rubbed his head under her chin affectionately. Kiara took a breath, let it out. She then looked down at the two cubs nestled up to her side. "I think," she said, and then stopped. Kovu looked at her, "What?" he asked gently. "We should grant Nearu's wish." Nala looked up. "What wish?" She asked. "She didn't ask it, but it was in her words, I just know it. She wanted Kita to become queen. I think we should make it happen. Her and Miku would be great together." The members of the pride thought this over. "It wouldn't be the first time one of our cubs was married to a lion from another pride." Simba said, gesturing toward Kovu. The other members looked up. Nala looked from the limp body of Nearu to the two cubs nestled up to Kiara's side. "I agree with Kiara. They should be betrothed." Kovu nodded. "If it pleases you, it pleases me." He rubbed cheeks with Kiara. "Let it be known then, that the cubs Prince Miku and outsider Kita are to be married!"  
  
(Note this will not be a very long thing, just like the last part, this one might even be shorter, I'm not sure.)  
  
Chapter 1: Miku's return  
  
Miku walked slowly, taking his time. He listened to the soft pa-put, pa-put of his feet as they hit the soft dirt he walked in. It would be weird, without Kita at pride rock. He knew though that it was better this way. Both she and Tiaru were loners. They worked well together. He couldn't help but feel sad though. He loved Kita, but not the way Tiaru did. No, he loved Kita like a sister. For all his life to him, Kita had been his sister. And to her, he was her brother. So even though they weren't related, they were a part of each other.  
Miku stopped at the remainder of the zebra Kita and Tiaru had killed only a day ago. He ate his fill, knowing he wouldn't catch anything on his way back to the pride lands. He wondered if the pride missed him. He knew his mother would be worried.  
After Miku had eaten his fill he pressed on. The sooner he got back to pride rock, the better. He was destined to rule. As the son of the king and queen it was his destiny to rule pride rock. He held his ears down though. Until he found a mate, it wouldn't be worth ruling.  
Suddenly he couldn't stand it any longer. Being on Howler's land gave him a bad feeling inside. He bunched his muscles and ran. He felt the soft dirt shift beneath his feet, felt it fly backwards, and hit his back feet. None of this mattered to him. All that mattered now was to get back home. His muscles labored as he ran on. Miku passed the border between Howler's land and the Kilimanjaro pride's lands and ran. He knew now that he had reached the outlands. The place where Vitani, Tiaru's mother, had grown up.  
Still he pressed on. In the outlands the ground was hard and cracked. The sun made it hot and inspired him to run faster. The ground burned his feet, but he saw no water source around. He ran faster, faster until his heart was beating uncontrollably. He saw the log that led to the pride lands. He turned and ran for it, pounced and cleared it. He was in the pride lands, finally. He was home.  
  
Kiara paced back and forth. "Where could they have gone?" she asked, no one in particular, she was merely talking to herself. "Kiara, don't worry so much, they're grown now. They can take care of themselves." Vitani offered. Though internally she to was worried. She was worried for Tiaru mostly, since he was her own cub, but she worried about Kita and Miku to. The fate of the pride depended on them.  
Suddenly Kiara stopped. The air had changed. Something was different. She ran to the edge of pride rock. There, walking slowly in the tall grasses was Miku! "Miku's back!" she cried out in joy. The pride followed Kiara as she bounded off the rock and ran towards her son. He had only been gone for two days but she had been worried sick.  
"Miku!" she exclaimed as she ran towards him. Miku looked up. "Mom." He said. Kiara rubbed her head under his chin and licked him. "Oh Miku I was so worried." She said. Kovu walked up to his son and rubbed cheeks with him. "Miku." He said. "Where are Kita and Tiaru?" Kiara looked up expectantly. She to wanted to know what happened to the other two. Miku didn't answer the question directly; instead he explained why they had gone and where they had been. "Howler's dead now." He said. "Kita and Tiaru went off together." He said. "Howler is dead?" Nala asked. Whispers started up. Kiara shook her head. "Did they go off to start a pride?" Miku shook his head. "They both decided they were loners." "So they went off separately?" Kovu asked. Miku shook his head again. "No, they're together. They're in love."  
Kiara, Nala, Simba, and Kovu all exchanged glances. "Miku," Kiara started. "There's something you need to know." Miku looked up at his mother. "You and Kita are, well," she paused. "Well you and Kita are, are betrothed." Miku took a step back and held his paw in mid air. "What?" He asked, as if he hadn't heard the question. Then forgetting all about him and Kita not being related he said, "But, Kita and I are, well we're brother and sister, she's in love with Tiaru, I can't marry her, she's my sister! That's wrong! I can't marry her, she's my." Kiara interrupted him before he could finish. "Miku, Miku darling I understand but you are betrothed. It's tradition. After Nearu died, the pride decided that you both were to rule." The pride nodded, saying yeah at different times.  
"No," Miku said, backing up. "NO!" He ran around them and towards pride rock. He would not marry his sister. He would not marry Kita, she and Tiaru were to marry, they would not be king and queen of any lands but they would be mates. Not he and Kita, no way. Even if they were betrothed, Kita was in love with Tiaru, and to each other they were siblings, brother and sister. They would not, under any circumstances, get married.  
  
Chapter 2: We are one  
  
Kita and Tiaru walked proudly. They had just killed a wildebeest together and eaten their fill. Both were totally unaware of the information Miku had just found out. Howler's old pride was free from his reign and looking for a new leader. Kita rubbed cheeks with Tiaru. She was happy, she would miss Miku, but she knew she was welcome to the pride lands anytime. Tiaru licked her cheek. "We were meant to be together." He whispered in her ear. She laughed then tagged him and ran. "Catch me if you can!" she said. Tiaru waited until she had a full head start before tearing off after her.  
They scared up sleeping birds, jackals, all sorts of creatures, but it didn't matter to them. All that mattered to them was each other. They tagged each other back and forth for a while then, once they were both out of breath, found a nice shade tree to lie under. Kita smiled then sung a song Simba had taught her long ago:  
  
As you go through life you'll see  
  
There is so much that we  
  
Don't understand.  
  
And the only thing we know  
  
Is things don't always go  
  
The way we planned.  
  
But you'll see everyday  
  
That we'll never turn away  
  
When it seems all your dreams come undone  
  
Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy  
  
Is our pride deep inside, we are one!  
  
Tiaru rubbed cheeks with her again. "You have a beautiful voice." He said. Kita laughed. "Thanks. Want to hear more?" She asked. Tiaru smiled. "Sure." Kita cleared her throat and sang:  
  
If there's so much I must be  
  
Can I still just be me? The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart? Or am I just one part, Of some big plan? Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride deep inside, we are one!  
Kita laughed. "Simba taught me that. He said he sung that to Kiara when she had first met Kovu. Kiara also sung some of it. All the questions were hers." Tiaru nodded and smiled. Kita sighed and laid her head down on her paws. Tiaru put his head on her shoulders and closed his eyes. Together they slept, unaware that they were indeed, not supposed to be together. 


	8. chap 3: Homesick

(OK here it is.sorry for the long wait, I don't' have a computer I can use at home right now, so I have to resort to school computers..( no fun! Neway hope you enjoy it, the next chapter will be up soon.hopefully..)  
  
Chapter 3: Homesick  
  
"What're we going to do?" Nala asked Kiara the next morning. "I don't know. They were betrothed, but." Kiara trailed off. "But nothing, they are betrothed and they will rule." Simba interjected. Kiara sighed. "Let's wait, Kita will come home. And when she does, we'll see what she says." Simba shook his head. "Fine." He said and turned and walked off.  
Kiara left the cave and walked down to the watering hole. There she looked down at her reflection. She could still remember the time she'd looked down and only seen half of her staring back. She sighed, happy that this time everything was there. She stepped in the water and her reflection shattered. She looked up at the skies and asked the great kings of the past, "What do I do?"  
  
Kita awoke to the sound of rustling. She opened her eyes and looked around. Tiaru was beside her, sleeping quite peacefully. Carefully, so as not to wake him she got up and walked off. She decided she wanted to see the source of the rustling. She looked around. Seeing nothing she sighed and turned, coming face to face with another lioness. Gasping she jumped back and looked at the lioness standing before her.  
The lioness had sad drooping eyes and she looked tired and worn out. She was definitely an older lioness. "Who are you?" Kita asked. The old lioness sighed and then smiled. "I am Tili, your grandmother." She said. "What? But how do you know who I am?" Tili smiled. "You are a very special lioness dear. I saw you when you were only a cub. But you have a lot of your mother's qualities." Tili smiled. "You definitely have her face." Kita smiled, and for some odd reason, she felt like maybe this really was her grandmother.  
"So if you really are my grandmother, could you tell me what my mom was like?" Kita asked. Tili smiled. "She was a very energetic cub, always the one to take the lead. Then Howler came along. She was so scared of him that she didn't want to do anything anymore. She would just sit in the grass all day. I think she feared that if she did even the slightest thing wrong Howler would kill her." Tili paused and her face took on a clouded look. "When her brother got old enough he challenged Howler." Tili shook her head and Kita filled in the rest by herself. "Nearu couldn't take it anymore. She left with her best friend, your father. When she came back, all she had left was you." Tili sighed. Her eyes filled with tears.  
"I wanted so badly to know you, but Howler said he was going to kill your mother and you. I kept him off of Nearu long enough for her to get away.I never saw you again after that. Until now." Tili looked up at Kita and smiled once more. Kita smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." She answered the silent question burning in Tili's eyes. Tili smiled again. "I'm glad." She said.  
"Tili!" A female voice called from behind them. Kita turned and saw a young lioness about her age coming towards them. The lioness was lean and had a square face with blue eyes like Vitani's. "Oh hello Chloe, what's wrong?" Tili asked the young lioness. Chloe growled. "I'm starving and I can't bring down anything." Kita smiled. The young lioness was fiery, that much she could tell. "Keep practicing Chloe, you'll get it soon enough." Tili said. Chloe sighed. "No I won't." she said.  
"Kita there you are!" Tiaru called. He trotted up and rubbed cheeks with Kita. Tili smiled at Tiaru and questioned Kita with her eyes. "This is Tiaru, my mate." Kita said. She smiled at Tili. Tili nodded. "This is Chloe, she's a pride member. Or.used to be." Tili trailed off, indicating that without Howler, they were no longer a pride. "I'm Kita and this is my mate Tiaru." Kita said, introducing herself and Tiaru to Chloe. Chloe nodded. Chloe turned back to Tili, "Have you caught anything?" she asked. Tili sighed and shook her head no. Chloe dropped her head.  
Kita sighed. She wondered what was going on back in the pride lands? Had Miku gotten home safely? Did Kiara worry about her? Her heart ached at these thoughts. She thought a moment. "Tili, every time I try to catch something, something else gets in the way."  
"What did you say?" Kita asked. "How do you hunt exactly?" Chloe looked puzzled. "I go for the sick or young or weak. But when I'm about ready to pounce the other herd members block me." Chloe explained. Kita smiled. Miku needed hunting lessons to. This was the answer. She nodded her thanks to Chloe and then turned to Tiaru.  
"I want to go to the pride lands." She said. "Why?" Tiaru asked. "I have to make sure Miku went back safely, and," she paused. "I want to help Chloe and Miku learn to hunt." she winked at Tiaru, hoping he'd get the message. Tiaru smiled and shook his head. "Alright." He said.  
Kita turned. "Chloe, would you like hunting lessons? I could help you. I have a brother who needs help in hunting to," Chloe thought a minute. She perked up. "I'd love to. Could I Tili?" She asked, turning to Tili once again. Tili smiled and Kita and then at Chloe. "I have no control over your life Chloe, you are free to do whatever you wish." Tili said. Chloe beamed. "It's off to the pride lands then." Kita said. "Pride lands?" Chloe asked. "That's where they're going to take place." Kita explained. Chloe shrugged. "Ok, let's go!" Kita smiled, said goodbye to Tiaru and led Chloe towards the pride lands, unknowing of the secret that lay in the pride lands. 


	9. Hunting lessons

(Ok just so u all know, I'm having issues with this story, the whole betrothed thing, isn't going to be the main part anymore, I'm not sure, but I might have Howler return.dun dun dun.lol)  
  
Chapter 4: Hunting Lessons  
  
Kita walked along slowly, Chloe following. Her heart leapt at the thought of Miku and the rest of the pride. How happy Miku would be when he saw his sister coming home for a few days. Kita smiled to herself. "So tell me about the pride lands." Chloe said, cutting Kita from her thoughts. "Uh, they're huge. Full of animals. I mean my old pride is there, there is tons of wildebeest and zebra and antelope. The pride lands have everything you could possibly dream of." Kita explained. Chloe smiled.  
"You know," she started. "What?" Kita asked. Chloe looked away. "I'm not from Howler's pride. Well I mean I am, but I wasn't' born into it like the others." Kita encouraged her to go on. "I left my original pride with my Mom after a fire killed the other members." Chloe paused to rub her eye with her paw. "Howler took us in. Things were so different with him. You couldn't do anything without his permission. It felt like you were battling death every day under him." She smiled when she looked at Kita. "When I found out it was you who killed him, I couldn't be happier. It was all over. To tell the truth, I almost didn't know what to do, so much freedom with him gone, it was.overwhelming I guess you could say." Chloe finished.  
"Wow, I never would've guessed." Kita sighed and looked up. They were halfway through the outlands now. Again her heart leapt and her stomach jumped. Kita smiled. "We're almost there." She said. Kita could see the log that would lead them to the pride lands. She smiled. "See that log up there?" she asked Chloe. Chloe nodded. "Yeah I see it." She said. Kita smiled, "we reach that log and we're there. Want to race?" Chloe smiled and nodded.  
They bounded forward and ran towards the log. Kita could feel her muscles pumping. The ground felt hard and hot beneath her paws. She looked back to see Chloe at her shoulder. She smiled and bounded forward, up the log and into the pride lands with Chloe right beside her. Some birds cawed and flew off, scared by the sudden intrusion of the two lionesses.  
"So this is it?" Chloe asked. Kita smiled, as she looked at the familiar pride lands around her. "This is it." She said.  
  
Miku was lying down in the back of the cave. He sighed and rolled over onto his back. Kiara came in. "Miku dear what are you doing?" Miku rolled to his other side and glared at Kiara. "Nothing." He said. "Miku, when we did it we didn't think you and her would think of yourselves as siblings." Kiara said. Miku got to his feet. "Yeah well maybe you should've thought of that!" He bounded past her and padded off and out of the cave.  
He climbed off Pride rock and growling walked towards the watering hole. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. He turned and growled. "Show yourself!" he yelled. Nothing moved. He growled to himself again. He turned and looked down at his reflection in the water. He sighed.  
He started to get up when out of nowhere came Kita. She pounced and ran into him, both toppling and rolling into the water. Miku laughed when he realized it was Kita. He growled playfully and pinned her. She rolled and pinned him and then let him up. He smiled and rubbed cheeks with her. They walked out of the water and shook themselves dry. Kita smiled and said, "Miku, I'd like you to meet Chloe. She's a new friend of mine." Miku looked up and saw Chloe. For a moment, his breath caught and he was totally unaware of Kita's presence beside him. A shiver ran through him, and he wondered what this new feeling was.  
  
Chloe smiled at Miku, her blue eyes sparkling. He had beautiful eyes. A Mohawk like mane, and a muscular body. Of course not as muscular as Tiaru, but still, muscular. She sighed. Her head felt light and her stomach was floating with butterflies. Miku seemed to be feeling the same way. For a while neither said a word. Finally Kita cut in and started explaining to Miku why Chloe was here.  
".And I was wondering if you might like to take hunting lessons to?" Kita said. Chloe watched and waited for Miku's reaction. A shiver ran through him and it was as if he all of a sudden woke up. "I-I have to go talk to Mom." he said and with that he ran off, leaving Kita and Chloe puzzled. "What was that all about?" Chloe asked, finally getting her own voice back. "I don't know, I don't know." Kita replied.  
  
"Kita! You're back!" Kiara yelled, rubbing heads with the young lioness. Kita smiled. "It's good to see you again." Kita looked over to where Chloe stood, waiting. "Kiara," she said. "I'd like you to meet my friend Chloe." Kiara looked to where Chloe stood. She smiled. "Hello there, I'm Kiara, queen of the pride lands." Chloe smiled.  
Miku sat in a corner, silently watching. After a few minutes he cleared his throat meaningfully. Kiara glanced towards him, knowing what he was implying. "Kita, could I talk to in private?" she asked. Kita shook her head. "Sure, uh Chloe would you mind waiting here with Miku?" Kita asked. Miku's stomach lurched. Chloe smiled. "Sure." She said, bounding over to Miku. With that settled Kita followed Kiara down to the watering hole.  
Kiara looked at her reflection and then sighed, turning to Kita. "Kita, there's something you need to know." Kita drank from the silent water pool and then looked up. "Yeah?" she said. "When your mother..well when she died, the pride thought it would be nice if," she sighed, not wanting to tell Kita this after the way Miku had acted. "If what?" Kita asked. "Well if you and Miku were betrothed." Kiara said. Kita took a step back. "Miku is my brother. He's always been my brother. And you and Kovu? You two have always been like parents to me. I could never marry Miku. For two reasons, one, he's my brother, and two because I'm in love with Tiaru." Kita said calmly. Kiara sighed. "That's what Miku said."  
"It's true Kiara." Kita replied. "What am I going to do then? Miku's time is almost here and still he has no mate." Kita looked towards the cave. She smiled. She hadn't brought Chloe here for just hunting lessons. "What about Chloe?" She asked. Kiara shook her head. "I know where she came from Kita. I will not have someone related to Howler married to my son." Kiara said firmly. "She's not related to Howler though. She and her mother just joined a little while before we killed him." Kita explained. "Well then it's up to Miku." Kiara said. Again Kita glanced up at Pride Rock. "I know he'll make the right choice." 


	10. Tiaru's scare

Chapter 5: Tiaru's scare.  
  
Tiaru sighed deeply. Kita had been gone for almost three days now. He walked along slowly, feeling there was nothing to do. His stomach growled, reminding him he had not eaten. Tiaru put his nose to the air and smelled. He licked his lips. Antelope were not far away.  
He crouched low and crawled along. Within minutes, he was within running distance of the tall creatures. Again Tiaru licked his lips. His eyes scanned the herd, looking for young or weak ones. He knew those were the prime victims, they were the slowest and easiest to take down. Tiaru smiled. He could almost taste the antelope when suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up.  
He looked around; thoroughly convinced that someone was there. He scanned the area around him. Finally something caught his eye. He looked back. There, crouching in the grass was another lion. He looked harder. It wasn't one of Howler's lionesses. No, it was a young male lion! Forgetting all about the antelope in front of him, Tiaru stood up and roared a mighty challenge to the young intruder. The antelope panicked and took off, running like mad to get away from their hunters.  
The intruder didn't respond. Tiaru stared at the lion. It barely moved. In fact, the lion was hunched. Suddenly Tiaru realized the other lion was hurt. He was not trying to challenge Tiaru; he was merely lying there. Tiaru ran towards the other lion. Within seconds he was at the lions side.  
What he saw surprised him. The lion was real golden in color, with a big black tuft of mane on his head and a black tuft of hair on his tail. He didn't have his eyes open so Tiaru couldn't tell his eye color. What he could tell was that there was blood all over the young lion's body. There was a deep gash in his shoulder. Tiaru gasped. He took a step back. It couldn't be. He shook from the thought. Tiaru curled up beside the lion and slept, hoping the lion would live. He sighed and then closed his eyes. His stomach growled but he ignored it. He was going to make sure this lion lived, if it was the last thing he did. 


	11. the lion's attacker

Chapter 6: the lion's attacker  
  
Miku sighed. He stood at the top of pride, watching Kita and Chloe.Mostly Chloe. Kita appeared to be training her. Miku sighed again. Something weird was going on with him. Every time he was around Chloe his stomach floated, his head felt light and he always, always, always ended up sounding stupid if he tried to talk. It was getting downright annoying.  
Kiara appeared beside him. "The only way to get rid of that feeling is to face your fears." Miku looked up at his mom. How did she know? "I thought you wanted me to marry Kita." He said grumpily. Kiara sighed. "I did, but," she paused. "Miku I've realized you two aren't going to marry. I'm sorry about betrothing you two but at the time it seemed the right thing to do." Kiara sighed and then left.  
Miku turned back around to watch Chloe and Kita some more. He sighed. "Face your fears." He said. Slowly he got up and walked down off of pride rock. He then headed to the watering hole, preparing himself to talk to Chloe.  
  
Tiaru awoke after a while. He slowly got up and looked down at the young lion. It was still alive. He smiled and wandered over to a nearby pond and drank. He looked at the water, then back at the lion. Smiling, he used his paw to swat water at the lion. After about two swats the lion stirred. He moaned and moved a bit. One eye, then two opened and he looked around.  
Tiaru walked back to him. "You all right?" the lion looked up at Tiaru and then cringed. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Tiaru said. "I'm Tiaru, what's your name?" The lion coughed and then said, "Taka." Tiaru nodded. He helped the lion to his feet. "Thank you for helping me." Taka said. Tiaru smiled. He looked at the gash in Taka's shoulder and shook. "Tell me, who did this to you?" Taka cringed again. "I don't know his name. All I know is that one-minute I was eating happily with my family and then the next I was being attacked. I'm the only male in my pride; I think that's why he did it. He was bigger and a whole lot stronger than me." Taka shivered.  
Tiaru took a deep breath, and then asked, "What did he look like?" Taka cocked his head a bit as he thought. "He looked sort of like you, only he was more muscular in the shoulders and he had a full, very shaggy black mane." He sighed. "I can't go back, he'll just kill me." Taka explained. Realization hit Tiaru. He took a step back and then began to shake uncontrollably.  
"What's wrong?" Taka asked. "No, no, no, no!" Tiaru chanted. It couldn't be true! Forgetting all about Taka, Tiaru ran, he ran to the rock formation. He pounced and then climbed up it. He growled as he peered over the edge that Kita and Howler had fallen over. Howler's crumpled form was no longer there. 


	12. Love or lust?

Sorry it's been a while. I hope this is ok for now. Chapter 8 will be up momentarily.  
  
Chapter 7: Love or Lust?  
  
Kita sighed as she taught Miku and Chloe what she called the 'water walk.' They were having trouble, Miku especially. "No, you're putting your foot down with to much force." She said. Miku sighed. "Try sliding your foot into the water as though you," she paused, trying to come up with something. She couldn't'. "Oh just try sliding it into the water and see what happens." Miku sighed and did as he was asked. It didn't work; he slipped and fell face first into the water. Kita and Chloe laughed. Miku got up and shook himself, spraying both of them with water.  
"Hey!" Kita complained, remembering a time he had done this before. She laughed. "Come on, let's try something different." She said. Miku shook again once he was out. He followed the other two lionesses. Kita walked over to a fruit tree and grabbed one. She then walked back to where Miku and Chloe waited. She dropped the fruit a few feet away from them. "This will pose as your prey." She aimed the explanation at Chloe. "We're going to practice with your focus problem you told me about earlier ok?" she said. Chloe nodded.  
"Now, Miku and I will be other members of the herd." Kita explained. Miku gave her a look. Kita ignored him. Chloe crouched down into position. Miku and Kita got closer to the fruit. Kita eyed Chloe, waiting. She smiled and then motioned for Miku to step forward. He hesitated. Kita glared at him. Miku rolled his eyes.  
Just as he stepped forward, Chloe pounced. Kita watched as they tumbled. Miku caught only glances at Chloe's sandy fur before he had to close his eyes so he didn't get dirt in them. Finally they came to a stop, with Miku on top of Chloe. His heart raced. He had never been this close to her before. Chloe smiled, which made Miku's stomach flutter. "That was fun." She said. Miku forced a smile. Again Chloe smiled. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Meerkat got your tongue?" Miku had to laugh. "No," He said. "You do," he paused; sorry he'd said it. Chloe smiled. "Don't be so afraid, I don't bite." She leaned up and kissed him. Miku just stared at her.  
She smiled and pushed him gently off. He helped her up and then smiled. Chloe smiled back. Together they walked back to Kita, shoulder to shoulder, smiling and fluttering their eyes at each other. Kita smiled when she saw them. "I think it's time for a new hunting game." Chloe said. Miku questioned her with his eyes. Chloe smiled. "Tag!" she said, tagging him with her paw, "You're it!" she yelled, running off. Miku smiled, and let her get a head start before chasing after her. Kita watched as they let each other get close enough to tag and then Chloe would run off again, Miku letting her get far ahead before closing in on her.  
Kita bit her lip. Watching them made her think of Tiaru. She missed him dearly. She sighed and knew that the time was nearing. She needed to go back. But first she had to tell Kiara that she was right, Miku had made the right decision. 


	13. the wake up call

Ok here's the next chapter, sorry it took soooo long to get it up, I just got my own computer back, anyway hope you like it, chapter 9'll be up soon!  
  
Chapter 8: The wake up call.  
  
It had been a few days since Tiaru had discovered that Howler was alive. He knew he had to tell Kita, but he also knew that he couldn't leave Taka. "Look man, don't sweat it!" Taka said. "Go tell her, that wildebeest you killed yesterday'll hold me over till you get back." Tiaru sighed, unsure. He had explained to Taka who Howler really was and how they had thought he had been dead. He also explained about Nearu and how he had met Kita in the first place. How he had fallen in love with her. It seemed odd, that he barely knew this lion and yet he could tell him anything. Tiaru shook his head to clear it.  
"You're sure?" he asked Taka. Taka nodded. "Go." He said. Tiaru sighed. He was still unsure. Taka was still having trouble walking. "Look man, don't worry none about me. I'm tough, I made it out of his way alive didn't I?" Taka said, once again trying to get Tiaru to go. "Alright, I guess you're right. Take care though ok?" Taka rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not your cub ok? Stop worrying about me so much." Tiaru smiled. "Alright." He said. With that he walked off, heading towards the pride lands, where a ceremony was soon to be held.  
  
"Oh Miku I'm so proud of you!" Kiara exclaimed. Miku smiled. He rubbed his head under his mom's chin. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," he said. Kiara smiled. "It's alright Miku. I understand why you acted the way you did. I'm just glad you found someone who you truly feel you can marry." Miku smiled. He looked over to where Chloe stood, chatting with the other lionesses. "Kiara," Kovu's voice came from the cave.  
Kiara turned. "It's time." He said. Kiara smiled. She followed Kovu to the tip of Pride rock. The other lionesses assembled themselves in line. Miku and Chloe sat behind Kiara and Kovu and waited. Kovu was the first to roar. Kiara joined in. Together they announced the marriage that would be held soon for Miku and Chloe.  
Far off, almost to the outlands was Kita. She smiled when she heard them. Miku and Chloe would be happy together. But she had to go back to Tiaru. They would return when the time came. Kita sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Kita!" Tiaru's voice came like a dagger. "Tiaru! What are you doing here?" Kita exclaimed. "No time to explain, we have to get them to stop!" he said, rushing towards pride rock. Kita turned and ran after him. "Wait! What are you talking about?" she asked nervously. Tiaru was obviously upset over something, but she had no idea what. Although she had sensed something was wrong, and that had been part of the reason she wanted to return to Tiaru. "There's something you, and the rest of Kovu's pride need to know." He shook his head. "You're not going to like it." he said.  
They reached pride rock and stopped the announcement. Tiaru and Kita walked up to the top and faced the pride. Kita sat beside Tiaru and looked at him questioningly. "What's going on?" Kovu demanded. Tiaru sighed. "There's something all of you need to know." He said slowly. "Yeah?" Tiaru sighed. He decided to tell them the whole story. He told them about Taka, how he had come across the young lion and the gash in the lion's shoulder. "So? What does this have to do with us?" Kiara asked. Tiaru sighed. "The lion who attacked Taka was Howler." The pride gasped. "Are you sure?" they asked. "Positive." Tiaru replied. "Taka gave me a description that fit Howler perfectly, and," he paused, wishing it weren't true. "When I went to see if his body was still where it had been, it wasn't.." He sighed. Kita went into denial. "NO! Nobody could've survived that fall! And besides, some other animal you know could've just dragged him off! Just because his body isn't there doesn't mean he's alive!" Kita shouted. Tiaru looked her right in the eye. "It's true Kita," he said. "Howler is alive." Kita's stomach flopped. She knew that Tiaru was telling the truth, even if she didn't want to believe it. 


	14. the plan

OK here's chap. 9. Not much to say really.just that in this chapter Kita may seem different.hope I didn't say to much.lol enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9: The plan  
  
The pride broke out into whispers. Tiaru waited, Kita snuggled close to him, sobbing softly. She still had a scar where Howler had scratched her shoulder. Tiaru snarled, he was getting impatient. "Silence!" He yelled finally. The pride, even the king and queen, became silent once more.  
"Look we have only one choice. You must come to our lands." Tiaru paused to see if anyone would object. "Howler has got to be using that pride to get better. I know once he's better he will attack." Tiaru shook his head. "We've got to attack him before he attacks us. He is weak right now, now is the time!" Simba stepped forward.  
"We would only be lowering ourselves to his level." He shook his head. "I am afraid that we will not be going." Tiaru growled. "How can we be lowering ourselves to his level?" He demanded. "We're using our heads! He's weak, we're strong! Together we can defeat him!" Tiaru said. Kiara stepped forward. "Daddy, Tiaru's right. If we don't get rid of him once and for all, he wont' stop until." she paused and glanced at Kita sadly. Simba filled in the blank. He shook his mighty head once more. "I'm sorry." He said.  
Kovu stepped forward, the pride behind him. "Simba, we're going." He said, gesturing to the pride around him. Vitani walked up and sat beside her son. Simba looked around him. "Well I'm not going! I don't ever want to see his face again!" Chloe cried out, rushing back into the cave. Miku watched her. Simba sighed, knowing he was defeated.  
Kita sat up suddenly. "I have an idea." She said. Tiaru and the pride looked at her. She turned and whispered it into Tiaru's ear. When she finished, Tiaru's ears flattened and his eyes flashed dangerously. "NO! I won't allow it." He said harshly. Kita's ears drooped. "But it'll work I know it will!" she argued. Tiaru shook his head firmly. "No." He said. Kita glared at him. "The answer's no Kita." He said. "Fine." She said. That settled, Tiaru turned to the pride around him. "Come on everyone, let's go." He said.  
Kita and Tiaru led the Pride Landers to their new land, which they had named Lone lands. Tiaru led them to the cave where he had left Taka. The pride yawned and stretched. Night was falling quickly. Tiaru introduced everyone to Taka and then found a spot himself to settle down. Kita waited until she was sure everyone was asleep. She then yawned and looked around. Taka was still awake. Good. She got up and nudged him. "Hey," she whispered. He turned and looked at her. "How do I get to where you used to live?" she asked. Taka yawned and then whispered back, "See that river?" He pointed to a river not far from where they all slept. Kita nodded. "Follow it. You'll know when you're there." He yawned again. Kita smiled. "Thanks, and Taka?" she said. Taka opened his eyes and looked at her once more. "Tell Tiaru to have everyone ready, he'll know what you mean." She smiled.  
Taka looked confused but agreed. He watched her start off before going back to sleep. Kita walked to the river and then looked back. "Sorry Tiaru, but this is the only way I see that it'll work." She sighed and then ran off, following the river. 


	15. the final showdown

Ok here's the chapter you all have been waiting for! Howler is back!  
  
Chapter 10: The Final showdown  
  
Kita followed the river. As she walked along the cool shore of the river she thought about her plan. She would bring Howler to her pride. First she had to get to him though. Once she got to his lands, she would show herself. Hopefully Howler would then follow her back to the Lone lands. There the pride would be ready and waiting to ambush him.  
The river took a turn and Kita was hit by a very strong scent. She knew she had reached Howler's new lands. She took a deep breath, let it out. The sun was beginning to rise now. Kita crossed the river with ease and then shook once she was on the other side. She crouched and then walked slowly, as if she were hunting something. She reached a tree and hid as well as she could behind it. Seeing that would not work she climbed high into it and looked around. She spotted Howler and the pride right away.  
She pricked her ears forward, trying to catch anything said between them. She didn't hear much, but enough to know that the lionesses were on his side. They were mooning over him, feeling so sorry for him. "How could she do such a thing to a mighty lion like you?" one of them asked. Kita felt like throwing up. Howler had definitely told these lionesses a different story than was true. She climbed down and walked over to a spot in the open. She was at least twenty feet away from him and his pride.  
An intense hatred for Howler filled her as she saw flashes of her mother and heard the roaring and clawing of the fight between Nearu and Howler so long ago. She roared to announce her presence. Howler looked up and saw her. His eyes narrowed. The lionesses saw Kita too. They were not quite sure what to make of her. Howler growled low in his throat. He rose slowly; Kita could see he was favoring his left side a bit. "She's the one," he said. "Get her!" he roared.  
Without further orders the Lionesses took off, Howler leading them. Kita smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. She let them get within ten feet before taking off. She ran with the swiftness of a gazelle and the speed she had been born with. She pounced into the river and swam gracefully to the other side. She then ran again, not taking time to shake. She could hear Howler's roars of fury behind her. She dared not look back.  
Up ahead Kita saw the pride assembled. They were all on small rock formations. Tiaru stood at the side of one of the rock formations. Kovu stood on the side of the opposite rock formation. Kita smiled. Tiaru was glaring at her, but that didn't matter. Her plan was working!  
She felt a pain in her foot and roared out in pain. She turned to see a lioness on her tail. She roared and stopped long enough to slap the lioness hard enough to stop her. She then ran on, past Tiaru and Kovu. The pride clambered off of the rock and collided with Howler and his pride. Kita circled around and looked for someone to fight. Then she saw Howler.  
  
Somehow he had gotten through without being stopped. Again Kita was filled with an intense hatred of the other lion. She thought of Tili, and her pride, how much Howler had put them through. She thought of Nearu. How he had killed her without even a care. Her mind then flashed back to the fight between herself and Howler. Her eyes turned to slits and she roared, running after Howler.  
They collided. This time though Kita was stronger, and she was in a blind rage. Kita barely felt Howler's scratches, nor did she hear his howls of pain. She swatted and hit and tore and growled until finally she passed out without realizing it. 


	16. the dream

One more chapter after this and then this story is finished! I might write another but I'm not sure. I guess I'll just have to let my readers decide huh?  
  
Chapter 11: The dream  
  
"Kita." A semi-familiar voice called. Kita stirred, and tried to open her eyes. They felt heavy. "Kita, wake up." The voice urged. Kita finally opened her eyes. There before her she saw a young lioness about Kiara's age. Slowly Kita got up. The lioness looked familiar somehow. "Who are you?" she asked. The lioness smiled. "I never dreamed you'd be so beautiful." She said. Kita was confused. The lioness smiled once more. "I am Nearu," she said. "Your mother." Kita looked up at Nearu. "But," she paused. "You're dead. Am I.?" Nearu shook her head. "No dear. You are still alive." Again Kita was confused. "What's going on?" she asked. "I love you dear, it was great to see you again." Nearu said, her voice fading as well as her body. "What? NO! Don't leave me! I don't even know what's going on!" Kita screamed, she tried to get up and run after her mother, but her legs wouldn't work. They felt like rubber. "Don't go!" "Don't worry my Kita, it is not your time yet, you have to much to live for. Live your life well Kita. The worst is over." And with that Nearu left, and Kita's world went black.  
  
"Kita! Kita!" Tiaru yelled. "Kita wake up!" he said, nudging her over and over. "Oh please Kita!" he said. Kita stirred faintly. Her legs twitched. "What's wrong Kita? Wake up!" Tiaru licked Kita's cheek and nudged her once more. "Don't.don't leave me.." Kita murmured. "Kita I won't, don't worry." "Don't go!" Kita near screamed.  
Kita then sat bolt upright. "What? Where am I?" she looked around and saw Tiaru. "Are you alright?" Tiaru asked. Kita was breathing hard. She looked around. Her head hurt. Suddenly she realized where she was. She gasped. "What about Howler?" she demanded. Kiara stepped forward. "It's ok Kita, he won't be bothering you anymore." She said in a gentle voice. "What? What do you mean?" Kita asked. Kiara smiled. "You killed him." Kita looked up. She then looked over.  
Howler lay not three feet away. His body was stiff and blood surrounded him. Kita felt like she couldn't breathe. "How could I have.?" she asked. Tiaru nuzzled her. "It doesn't matter now. You're alive, and that's all that matters." He said. Kita looked around. Up in the clouds she saw a familiar face smiling down at her. It was Nearu. Suddenly Kita knew how she had found the strength to defeat Howler. She smiled. "I understand now." She said. The pride around her smiled. Tiaru sighed and snuggled against her. "Come," said Simba. "We have to go home. Now that the danger is over, it is time." He said.  
Kita looked over to where Miku stood. She slowly got up. Her legs hurt, but she walked over to where he was anyway. She rubbed her head under his chin. "I love you Miku." She said. Miku smiled. "I love you to Kita. Don't forget you promised you'd be there?" Kita smiled. "I always keep my promises don't I?" Miku smiled.  
"Let's go home." Kovu said. The pride assembled, even Taka and together, the Pride landers and the Lone landers went back to Pride rock. 


	17. the circle of life's continuation

OK peeps, final chapter. You tell me if I should continue with another or not. Even if u say no I might anyway, just for the heck of it.lol I already have a bit of an idea.anyway hope you have enjoyed it. I will be posting a fan fiction on how Howler and Scar became friends and the true story behind my character Howler. So anyways hope you enjoyed it, it's finally over! Lol ttfn!  
  
Chapter 12: The circle of Life's continuation  
  
A few days had passed since Howler's death. His pride had returned to their own lands. Taka had not been invited back into the pride, so instead he stuck with Tiaru and Kita. It was early; the sun had not even begun to rise yet. Still animals were beginning to roam and gather around Pride rock. They did not need to be told, for on the wind the message was carried. The animals gathered and waited anxiously. Kovu and Kiara roared, announcing their removal from the throne and announcing that the new king and queen would soon be appearing.  
Kita, Tiaru and Taka waited below Pride rock. They stepped aside when Rafiki made his way to the top of Pride rock. They looked up and patiently waited. After a while it seemed funny that Miku and Chloe had not yet appeared. "Wait here." Kita said. She climbed up the steps to the top of Pride rock. There she saw a funny site.  
Rafiki was bent over Chloe, spreading mashed passion fruit over the foreheads of two cubs. Kita smiled as Rafiki sprinkled sand over the fruit. She smiled at Chloe and then climbed back down and told Tiaru and Taka the news. After a few more minutes of waiting Rafiki appeared. The animals looked genuinely surprised. They had not expected this. Miku and Chloe appeared then. They roared, not only to announce themselves at the new king and queen, but also to announce their two princes, Matosa and Kasoni.  
Tiaru smiled approvingly and together with Kita and Taka roared their approval. From the top of Pride rock came the roars of the other pride members. The animals bowed before their new King and Queen and the princes. A light suddenly shined on the two princes and then on to Miku and Chloe. Kita looked up at the sky and saw Mufasa, Simba's father, watching them. He was smiling widely. Kita roared as loud as she could in sheer happiness. Soon light was surrounding the rest of pride rock and Kita, Tiaru and Taka. Kita looked up once more to see her own mother Nearu smiling down at her. She smiled back. All was going to be ok. "The worst is over." Her mother had said. Kita knew that everything would be ok now. The circle of life would continue. 


End file.
